Liam Payne FanFiction
by onebandonedreamonedirection
Summary: i hope you enjoy it :)


**Hi this is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh :) But I would like to know how to improve my chapters, as you can tell by my user I write fanfics on 1D. I'll do short/ imagines if you private message me so I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Liam Payne FanFic**

Chapter 1

Abuse. I've been abused for the past two years. Keeping it a secret wasn't easy with all the bruises, cuts, and scars. He tells me he loves and never means what he does, and that he's 'sorry', but this time I've had enough. The apartment was quiet except for the blaring TV where my abusive boyfriend, Drake, was sleeping on the couch. I crept past him as quietly as I could with my duffle bag in my hand, but the floorboards creeked pretty loudly. I finally made it to the door and my hand was on the handle when I heard a mumble.

"Rosie?"

I turned towards the voice

"Rosie what.. what are you doing?" he mumbled

I had no time to waste I pulled the handle and quickly slipped out. I ran down the hallway and was about to stop at the elevator, but I heard a door open and close. Then I heard someone call my name.

"ROSIE!" Drake yelled

At that note I abandened the elevator and ran for the stairs. I ran as fast as I could skipping two steps at a time. My breathing was getting heavy from all the running. My footsteps were echoing all around, but I could also hear some other footsteps running close behind. Possibly a few flights up.

"ROSIE!" He yelled again

My feet started to go faster. I finally made it to the bottom. I pushed the door open and stepped into the cold night air. The wind was brushing my face making my cheeks red, but at the moment I really didn't care. I turned into the allyway next to our apartment complex and looked for a hiding place. I found a big pile of trashbags and hid behind those. It was uncomfortable and smelly but would do for the time being.

After being hidden for five minutes I heard footsteps echo off the wall.

"Rosie, come out please, lets just go home." whispered Drake

I wanted to scream and cry, but I kept quiet for my own safty. He say lets go home everything will be alright but when we get home he'll beat me for trying to leave him.

My heart started to beat louder he was coming in my direction, but then he stopped and pursued on down the allyway whispering as he went. Finally the whispering slowly died away. I sighed with relief.

After another twenty minutes I heard a scream nerby, then another, and another. What was going on? Then I jumped, a whole group of screams rang nearby, and it sound mostly of.. of girls? Then I heard pairs of footsteps running down the allyway, then they suddenly stopped.

"Do you think we lost them?" asked a British voice in between breaths.

"I think so." said an Irish voice.

They sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello?" I asked

All of the boys jumped

"Hello?" One of them said

I stood up revealing myself to the strangers. We stared at each other for a moment it was hard to makeout what they looked like in the dim lighting. Then my eyes ajusted to the lighting and the people who were standing in front of me were... were;

"One Direction!" I whispered, yelled

"What.. what are you doing here?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face

"Tour." said Liam, "But the question is what are you doing here?" he asked

Everything came flooding back to me, and hot, wet tears started pouring down my face. I started sobbing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?" asked Liam

"I-I just r-ran a-away f-from my a-abusive boyfriend." I choked the last word out and started sobbing again

"Oh," he said, "Do you need somewhere to stay for a while?"

I nodded. He smiled, "Come with us we have enough room for one more, in our hotel." I looked utterly surprised at what I was hearing.

One Direction. Asking me. To come with them. All the boys nodded.

"What?! A-are you sure?" I asked

"Positive." Harry said.

Liam's golden, chocotaley eyes stared into mine as he spoke, "C'mon, let's go, i'm knackered?"

"Knackered?" I chuckled.

Liam blushed, "Sorry, it means i'm tired"

"Ok, we be off." Zayn said.

Credit to AdventurousOceans26 for helping me write this.


End file.
